No Giggling
by FictionalFantasy
Summary: "No giggling." He often said to her whenever she found something a bit too amusing. He never meant it in a disciplinary manner; he was merely teasing her- which was something that he enjoyed to do very much. But this time as he said the words to her, neither of them would have guessed what would happen afterwards.


**A/N: My first Stargate fic because I've rediscovered my love for the series and just how much I ship Sam and Jack! This is just a cute, playful little piece that I'd set somewhere in Season 7 where I personally thought things were rather interesting between them and at this point they know each other quite well. If you like it then I'll write more, if not then tough because I'll be writing more Sam and Jack indefinitely. They're just the perfect couple!**

* * *

It was late one night, so late in fact that it was actually the next morning. Jack O'Neill had noticed that a light to a particular room was still on at 1:15am and his curiosity had of course gotten the better of him for he knew that the owner of said room wouldn't carelessly leave a light on. He was about to head off to get some sleep but this particular person always took over his list of priorities.

His boots came to a stop at the doorway and he poked his head into the room, the sight that he was welcomed with only made his lips curve into a smirk. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe with one leg crossed in front of the other, making himself comfortable. The sight that had caught his attention was that of his Second in Command- Samantha Carter tinkering away with some high-tech doo-dah that she probably explained to him earlier that day using so much techno-babble that he just forgot she was speaking to him. But all of that fancy jargon was one of the many things that made Samantha special, especially to him.

Deciding to push his luck, Jack just stood quietly and waited to see how long it would take for her to realise that he was there. He could tell that she was far too focussed on the device in her hands as her bright blue eyes gleamed with that radiant brilliance she exuded while she worked. Although he would never admit it, Jack could just happily sit back and watch Sam all day with great fascination. She was so skilled at what she did and her intelligence just complimented her practical skills further. She has really proven herself over the past few years of working with SGC and it made Jack... proud.

After pushing the too-much-silence-which-inevitably-results-in-Jack-getting-bored period of time, he boldly took a step into her lab and cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Having fun, are we?"

The sudden sound of her Commanding Officer's voice cutting through the silent air was enough to make Sam jump slightly in her seat and nearly drop the screwdriver in her hand. She carefully placed the device and the screwdriver down on the desk in front of her and her bright eyes glanced up at her visitor. "Oh sir, I'm sorry... I didn't see you there."

The fact that he had startled her only made Jack enjoy this even more than he was already, which was quite a lot! "Are you aware what time it is?" He asked as he took several more paces into the room, now with both hands rather casually behind his back. He composed himself as if he was lightly scolding a child, he leaned forwards a little and his tone was calm but stern. He just loved winding Sam up in such a way.

"Did I miss dinner? Could you tell Daniel and Teal'c that I just completely forgot and I'll make it up to them, as well as you, sir? I was just so wrapped up in this and I wasn't aware of the time!" Sam's pace quickened as she began to panic slightly, feeling the need to explain herself for her unintentional rudeness, despite the rest of her team knowing full well what she's like with her little projects.

Jack held up a hand to silence her and immediately after doing so Sam ceased her explanation, taking in a deep breath and preparing herself for her punishment. As she looked at Jack with her most apologetic and slightly concerned expression, her head tilted to the side ever-so-slightly, Jack realised that he just had to keep going with this. She was making it so easy for him after all! "I wasn't talking about dinner... although the guys were questioning why there were only the three of us."

"Was there a meeting that I was unaware of? I need to be briefed on the details!" And she was off panicking again; her painted crimson lips were running a mile a minute as she planned out how to make amends for anything she might have possibly missed.

After a good solid thirty seconds of watching the blonde panic, Jack had decided that he'd had his fun. This time he held up both hands in the air as he now stood right in front of Sam's desk. "Cool your jets, Carter. I was merely asking if you were aware that it was tomorrow." The well-defined features on his face softened completely as he revealed his true intentions.

Sam studied his expression carefully for a moment and the second she had realised that she panicked for nothing, she broke eye contact with him, her blue eyes just gazing off straight ahead. "Oh... right..." Sam nodded her head, exhaling heavily as she did so. "Well, to answer your question: No, I was not aware that it was tomorrow..." Sam chanced a quick glance up into Jack's dark brown eyes and although she could see that he was only teasing her, she was a little mad that he had let her fret as much as she did and she felt like a fool for doing so. The last thing she ever wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of Jack.

"Don't you think you should head home then?" Jack raised his eyebrows, the lines on his face showing a slightly more forceful expression although he was still speaking in his playful-scold-to-wind-up-Carter tone.

"With all due respect sir, I could be asking you the exact same question." Sam leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her breasts, the corner of her lips tugged into the smallest of smirks. Maybe, just maybe, she was enjoying this too.

"The reason I'm still here is... because I need to make sure that my team are at home and fully rested for the day ahead. I get special privileges which means I can stay here for as long as I like. Now, skidaddle..." He waved his hands in a shooing motion in attempt to dismiss Sam but his very poor excuse was not fooling her in the slightest.

"'Special privileges' doesn't mean that you don't need adequate hours of sleep like the rest of us, sir. If you're trying to get me in trouble then I'll be prepared to take you down with me." Her red lips only curved into a greater smile as she found herself relaxing in Jack's company now. She leaned forwards and rested her still folded arms on her desk, giving herself a rather smug appearance just to prove how serious she was being with her teasing as well. To say there was nothing between Jack and Sam was a lie, there was always something there and not just a physical attraction. It was rare times like this that Sam could only speculate Jack's feelings for her are as strong as hers are for him.

"I don't doubt that for a second, knowing your stubbornness." Jack flashed her a playful grin in the dim light of the desk lamp. "But, I'm not letting you do any more work on that... thing tonight." As Sam parted her lips to begin to protest, Jack cut her off "Don't make me make it an order, Carter."

And that's when it happened. That's when Carter just found the whole situation too amusing and she let out the small, feminine giggle which was probably the most adorable sound that Jack had ever heard and it only grew more adorable each time. Yes, he always scolded her for it but he never meant anything by it.

Her shoulders lifted up and although her head was looking down, her glistening blue eyes shone up into his and her lips, brightened by the soft red lipstick swept over them, formed the perfect smile- he could see the beauty in her innocence which completely juxtaposed with the very nature of her job.

"Hey, no giggling." Jack spoke through a smile. He was enjoying this probably more so than he really should but how could anyone not find Carter's giggle adorable?

"I think you're going to have to make me, sir." Sam's tone became that of a cheekier one as she continued to look up at Jack from her desk.

"Are you sure you want that, Carter?" Jack leaned forwards slightly, still with arched eyebrows and a stern expression across his face.

"Well, I haven't really found your presence tonight to be too... imposing so I'm not too sure I can take you seriously right now." Sam chimed the second part to her response with an even bigger smile. She was practically glowing with happiness and with flawless skin like hers, it almost seemed possible.

"Maybe I wasn't trying to be imposing." Jack now mirrored Carter's posture, minus the chair but as he leaned on her desk, they were both now at eye level with each other. He had noticed the way that Sam studiously looked at him for he had confused her and he just loved when she did that. "Maybe I was just trying to make a point..."

"What point-" Sam was immediately cut off as she felt a pair of lips press firmly against her own. Jack had risen to his feet and leaned across the table, grabbed Sam by her shoulders, making her stand as well, and he pressed her lips against his. Sam was so taken back that she had no time to react. It took her a moment to realise what was happening before her lips finally responded to Jack's kissing. She let a small hum of content escape her lips as her shoulders sloped and her body relaxed.

Just for the briefest second, Jack trailed his tongue along Sam's lip before he slowly pulled away. His hands still remained on her shoulders and their proximity was still intimately close. He studied the way Sam opened her eyes and gazed at him dreamily almost in disbelief that what just happened was real. "I don't know about you but I think this desk is in our way." Jack's eyes gestured down to the desk that separated the two of them and as Sam swiftly nodded her head, still coming to terms with everything, he flashed her a grin and strolled around to her side of the desk.

As he walked close to her, Jack raised a hand and he gently cupped Sam's cheek in an affectionate manner. He used his fingers to brush a few stray strands of her short, blonde hair from her face and he leaned in for another kiss. He used his other hand to snake around her slim waist and he rested it on the small of her back as he pulled her body against his which earned him another soft moan from her.

As Sam was slowly backed against the wall, the cold metal structure came in contact with her back and made her arch from the surface which caused her chest press against Jack's. Her civilian clothing was much thinner than her uniform and as her body pressed against his, he could feel the heat radiating from underneath her black long sleeved top and blue jeans.

This time as they kissed, Sam embraced the closeness and she rested her hand on the nape of Jack's neck, threading her fingers through his greying brown hair. Her heart was racing; she never imagined that this would happen. She questioned whether it was all a dream but as she slowly began to feel a little light-headed and had to part from her Commanding Officer for air, she definitely knew it was no dream.

"Jack..." She breathed his name in such a heavenly way as the blue of her eyes came to rest upon his face. She gave him that look again, the look she always gave him which conveyed more than words ever could. He knew it all too well after having worked with her for over seven years.

With his hands either side of Sam's shoulders, he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to let you address me by that name under these circumstances, Sam..." He deliberately smirked and brushed his lips against the side of her neck.

"Will we ever be under these circumstances again?" Sam couldn't help but tilt her head as Jack's lips caressed her skin.

"Well, that depends on whether I feel the need to prove my point again..." He trailed soft kisses down Sam's neck before he withdrew and made eye contact with her again. "...Which I think I will need to every time just the two of us are together."

Sam's breathing was a little heavy from the intensity of her heartbeat and the closeness between her and Jack. Her unspoken feelings for him were overwhelming her. "And what was the point that you were trying to make?"

"I really like your giggle."


End file.
